Flip the Script
Flip the Script is a writing based contest here on the Portal where a Royal and a Rebel FC switch destined stories for one whole day. The goal of this contest is to take two pre-existing FCs (whether Royal or Rebel), swap their stories, and then write about their experience. How to Begin The first step is to choose what characters you would like to enter. Every participant must choose one Royal and one Rebel FC that belongs to them. If you don’t have a Royal or a Rebel (or if you just really want to use a character that is a Roybel or a Neutral) you may choose a Roybel or Neutral character but they must choose a side to represent for this contest. On the off chance that a participant only owns characters of one of the four affiliations another character owned by one of the mods can be borrowed for this contest. Please let the mods know if this applies to you. When you have chosen your Royal and Rebel please comment on this page or in the discord with links to their Portal pages. Once everyone has volunteered two characters (one Royal representative and one Rebel representative), all of the characters will be randomly matched up with a character whose affiliation is opposite of their own (I.E. Royals are paired up with Rebels and vice versa). These pairings will be made by and announced by the mods. When the pairings have been made you will find your Royal and Rebel characters paired up with someone else’s FC. Because everyone volunteered two characters each, everyone will have two options of pairings to choose from. Choose one of the pairings that include your own FC. Contest Objective After the character pairings have been made the contest can begin. Each character pair has switched storybook destinies! Fortunately the Trickster Wizard’s switcharoo spell only lasts for one day (that’s 24 hours). During this day the Ever After High students will have to live through the story of the paired classmate. Each participant will be asked to write a short story that follows their FC as they journey through their story switch. Each story must be a minimum of 1000 words. There is no maximum word count but it’s best not to make your entry too long. If your story is 10 pages or more, you should really consider shortening it. Entry Submission Entries need to be submitted in a blog post on the Portal and have Flip the Script Feb ‘19 somewhere in the title. Blog posts also need to be added to the FtSFeb19 category page. Blog posts must be made and the link shared by the deadline. Your blog post can be edited once they are made but all edits must be done before the deadline. How do you win? A poll will be made and users will be asked a few questions regarding how well each entry did in certain areas. The results of each question will be tallied up and the entry that succeed in the majority of these aforementioned areas will be the winner. Two entries that also scored well will win second and third place. Entries will be evaluated on a few different things: * Flow and clarity. Your writing should make sense to others. * Understanding of switched fairytale. Your story is all about a new fairytale and your writing should convey what this fairytale is all about. * Detail. Descriptions of scenery, situations, and characters should be described enough that we get a clear picture of the story you’re trying to tell. * Emotion. We want to know how your character feels about their new destiny and how they deal with it. * Grammar. This won’t be judged so harshly but it’s important that your story is understandable. A typo or missing comma here and there is fine but your story should not be a mess. Things to consider for your entry: * Research is highly recommended, both on your paired FC and their story. The more details you know about their story, the better. Read through the bio of your paired FC and read through their fairytale. Most fairytales can be found online. Do ask for help if you have trouble finding your fairytale. * Talk to the creator of your paired FC about their character, especially if you aren’t familiar with their FC. Ask questions about their FC and their fairytale. * Proofreading your story before you submit your entry is encouraged! You can catch grammar mistakes and other errors this way. Have a friend or family member read it over for you and get feedback from them. You can rewrite as much as you want up until the deadline. Prizes Prizes for 1st, 2nd, and 3rd place along with participation are listed below: 1st Place & x10 2nd Place & x5 3rd Place & x3 Participation x1 Rounds February 2019 Participants CowEverAfter with Medea de Bank and Gricelda Gothel Wallpacapaca with Polly Pea and Faelle Sugarstone LondonSpear with Stirling White and Tyler Bell Royal-Rebel Pairs Stirling White and Faelle Sugarstone Medea de Bank and Tyler Bell Polly Pea and Gricelda Gothel Submissions 'T-Shirt' by Wallpacapaca 'Medea de Bank's Diary' by CowEverAfter 'Karma's a Witch' by LondonSpear Category:Contests __NEWSECTIONLINK__